BEAT LYNX
Face Bolt: Lynxhttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Beat_Lynx_TH170WD&action=edit&section=1Edit *'Weight': 1.04 grams The Face Bolt represents a lynx, a species of medium-sized wildcats. It shows the head of a lynx in a red flame-like design. The rest of the Face Bolt is yellow. Energy Ring: Lynxhttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Beat_Lynx_TH170WD&action=edit&section=2Edit *'Weight': 3.06 grams Lynx is a bronze in color. White hightlights are on opposite sides of it and has a design that makes it resemble a lynx. Attack: 2.5 - Defense: 2.5 - Stamina: 2 http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/File:Clearwheel4d_lynx.jpg Add a photo to this gallery Fusion Wheel: Beathttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Beat_Lynx_TH170WD&action=edit&section=3Edit *'Total Weight': 35.98 grams PC Framehttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Beat_Lynx_TH170WD&action=edit&section=4Edit *'Weight': 2.62 grams The PC Frame has two modes. "Attack Mode" and "Balance Mode". It is round and is a clear yellow in color. Overall, Beat Lynx fairly resembles Midnight, Vulcan or the original Bull Wheel. Beat Lynx has two modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode". When in Attack Mode, the "ear" of the Wheel appears however, when in Balance Mode, the ear is covered. Attack: 2.5 - Defense: 2.5 - Stamina: 2 http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/File:Metalwheel4d_beat.jpg Add a photo to this gallery Spin Track: Triple Height 170http://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Beat_Lynx_TH170WD&action=edit&section=5Edit *'Weight': 4.39 grams TH170 is a gimmicked Track that can change heights similar to CH120. There are three heights available, 220, 170, and 195. http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/File:Track_th170_img.jpg Add a photo to this gallery Performance Tip: Wide Defensehttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Beat_Lynx_TH170WD&action=edit&section=6Edit * Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips. (D, SD, WD, and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to it's massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using something such as Virgo DF145SD, WDs low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over but if you launch at a special angle its impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin your D or SD based opponent. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than something like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. WD does of course offer superior Stamina to WB which in rare cases would be an advantage, but WB more often than not has enough Stamina to outlast Attack types. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bottom_wd_img.jpg